User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Jolt the Lightning Thief
Abilities % bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. This bonus stacks additively with no upper cap. Area of effect abilities will trigger Storm Revenant for every enemy champion damaged. |description2 = Additionally, Jolt gains bonus ability power for every point of movement speed above 335. |details=false }} Jolt begins charging his next lightning strike, gradually decreasing its area of effect while increasing its damage. The ability is fully charged after 0.75 seconds. |description2=While preparing to fire, Jolt cannot autoattack or use his other abilites, and his movement speed is slowed by 20%. After 1.5 seconds or if Jolt is interrupted, Lightning Strike will fire automatically. |description3= After a 0.5 second delay, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground at the target location dealing magic damage in the target area. |leveling = 200 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 |leveling3= 50 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 |cooldown=3 |cost=35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75 |costtype=mana |range=875 |details=false }} Jolt constructs a pylon at the target location for 10 seconds that provides sight over a 700 radius area. |customlabel=Recharge Time |custominfo= 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 |description3=Whenever Jolt strikes a pylon with one of his abilities, electricity will discharge over a 475 radius area dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. The discharge of a pylon can trigger other pylons. Enemies can be damaged by multiple electrical discharges if the areas overlap, but each discharge beyond the first will only deal 40% damage. Pylons cannot discharge more frequently than once every 0.5 seconds. |leveling3= 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 30 / 48 / 66 / 84 / 102 |cooldown= |cost=No cost |costtype= |range=825 |details=false }} Jolt dashes forward, binding himself to the first enemy champion or pylon in his path and becoming untargetable for 0.75 seconds. During this time he may cast Chain Lightning again. Jolt may cast Chain Lightning up to 4 additional times for additional mana or until he fails bind to a target. |description2=If Jolt strikes an enemy champion, he will deal magic damage and apply a stacking debuff that amplifies magic damage dealt to them by 8% for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 |cooldown=17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 |cost= 25 |costtype= mana |range= 650 |details=false }} Jolt launches himself forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies he passes through. If Jolt passes through a pylon: the range and damage of Railgun are increased by 40% and any enemy he passes through is also briefly knocked back. The dash speed scales with Jolt's bonus movement speed. |leveling = 150 / 300 / 450 210 / 420 / 630 |cooldown=30 / 25 / 20 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 850 / 1190 |details=false }} Lore :To be written. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"This will be fun."'' ;Attacking ;Movement *''"On my way."'' *''"Isn't there a faster way?"'' *''"I'm going."'' *''"Are we there yet?"'' *''"There is always a storm."'' ;Joke *''"Let it... rain! Let it hail! Your perfect day has gone!"'' *''"Lightning also rises! ...no seriously. I mean, not all the time. ...but, it does." :If Jolt has pylons stored. *"I can construct additional pylons."'' :If Jolt has no pylons available, or if Construct Pylon has not been ranked. *''"I require more parts."'' ;Scoring First Blood *''"And the atmosphere's electric!"'' Development Emptylord JoltSplash.jpg|linktext=Concept splash artwork|link=User_blog:Emptylord/I_must_construct_additional_pylons Emptylord LightningElemental.jpg|Original concept artwork Emptylord_SkysChosen.png|linktext=Diana, Leona and Thane facing down Jolt, the Lightning Thief (yet to be drawn). Emptylord DianaLeona.jpg|link=http://ikeda.deviantart.com/art/The-Moon-and-the-Sun-369651256|linktext=The Moon and the Sun, by Ikeda. For me, the only logical direction for and story is for them to become allies against a common enemy as I do not believe it is in Leona's character to kill (she was chosen by the Sun for refusing to complete the Rite of Kor, kill that is, after all) and thus she can't really "win". Chosen by the Sun and Moon, Diana and Leona are described as avatars of nature - would it not make sense for more to exist? But personified-evil is overdone (and we already have and ), so why not go in a more mischievous direction; a thief, perhaps? This is where Jolt's character comes in... P.S. Yes, there's the cliche Backstab Backfire trope where Leona could win, refuse to kill, but then have her hand forced when Diana refuses to accept the loss but... you know what, I'll be honest, I don't want either of them to lose. Diana is not evil, she was just scorned by the Solari; and Leona is not intentionally an elitist, she was simply idolized by the Solari. Let them eclipse their beliefs. P.P.S. I've recently introduced Thane, the Thunder Warrior, as the rightful Chosen of the Storm. ;Notes *The name has changed a few times because I can't think of anything good, although I'm becoming attached to Jolt. *Lightning Strike and Chain Lightning (skillshot) are smart-cast by default. *This champion's pylon mechanic was inspired by many things, including , Temluis' Master of Lightning, Caporai's Herald of Death, and an original concept for Xerath. *Artwork inspired by: FightPunch's Magic Users, the Protos and Sparky (from Lilo and Stitch) Category:Custom champions